Fox and his Baby
by notsohardnow
Summary: KxH yaoi. Kurama reflects on the way Hiei admitted his love while the little kumari sleeps in his arms. A cute fluff. May possibly be 2 chapters. Right now only a oneshot.


**Well, this is my first ever fic. Please be kind. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

A small man with spikey black hair, with a white burst set right above his bangs, laid curled up close to a tall man with long fire-red hair. The littler of the two had his thin, but muscular arms, wrapped about the bigger ones incredibly skinny waist. The tall man, was cradling the small mans body in his also muscular arms. The two lay in total darkness, in a room with no more than a desk, dresser, bed and closet. The black-haired boy was breathing lightly through his nose, fast asleep and vulnerable. The red-haired boy was not asleep, he was wide awake watching over the little one.

His lover. His fire-baby. His koi. His demon. His love. His life. His Hiei.

Kurama, that was the named of the red-head, he was a fox, a kitsune. It had only been three weeks since Hiei had confessed to Kurama his undying affection. The little kumari had been in a state of total misery and despair. It had been the first time the Fox saw him shed tears, the first time ever, but he prayed not the last. Hiei looked so cute and little as he wiped his eyes free of the salty tears. Had some unknown on-looker witnessed his momentary lapse of his usual fisade, and not known thats what it was, they would have thought him a little boy. Many people thought that when the two had been seen around the city together. No one suspected the fact they were not a big-brother-little-brother pair, let alone the fact that the two to be well over one-hundred years old, let's not even speak of the numbers of human beings that never even took it to mind that the two could be--and certainly are-- lovers.

Kurama remembered the night Hiei told him like it only happened moments ago. It was fresh in his mind, every word spoken, every movement made, he remembered it. And now, as Heie lay in his arms, it went through his mind for the hundrenth time as it had the last two weeks.

Flashback (Kurama's POV):  
It was raining, a cold and muddy night in May. I was at home, alone, my mother was at work until much later that night. I was reading a book assigned to my English class, we weren't allowed to take it out of school but I found myself obsessed with it; so I snuck it out. I was sitting, one legged crossed over the other, reclining ever-so-slightly in the giant chair in the living room with no light accept the one from the lamp only inches from my head. I had gotten to the twelfth chapter and was about to read on when I heard a loud banging at the front door to my apartment, I shut the book after dog-earing the top corner, and went to answer it. I must not have noticed their knocking over the roar of the thunder, and the passages in the book.

Opening it, I was shocked to see Hiei. He was wet to the bone and looked very much distressed. I did not suspect anything amiss, maybe he was just out-of-sorts because he was in the rain so long. I prefer not to make assumptions but looking at his state I was sure he had been in the rain for a good two hours. I ushered him inside and up the stairs to my room where I told him to go wash-up in the bathroom and I would leand him some of my clothes. He did not object and did as I bade. Grabbing him a pair of black track-pants and whit muscle shirt I knocked on the bathroom door and handed him the clothes. He took little time in dressing, causing me to believe he was fine.

When he emerged I offered him food, which he hesitantly accepted. I made him a bowl of noodles which he carried into the living room and sat before the television while I read chapter twelve. As I began the first sentence to chapter thirteen he looked at me, I gave him a small smile and noticed how cute he was in those clothes. I always liked Hiei, ever since I met him I felt an immedeate attraction, but it wasn't until the third year of our friendship did I realize just how much I liked him. It took me a good three years but I finally learned that i loved him. I loved him like I never loved anyone else, besides my human mother. I never told him this, Hiei was squeamish when the L-word came up in conversation. So, of course, I never told him and kept myself happy by basking in his pressence.

"Kurama..." he began softly, and I knew something was wrong, he never spoke gently to anyone nor did he ever look so timid and frightened "I've got to tell you something..."

"What is it? Did something happen?" I asked assuming the absolute worst

"I... I..." he looked away "...I want to tell you something very important. I'll understand if you get mad, or never want to speak to me again, or if you feel sick. I just think you really have to know. I can't bare keeping this a secret any more. Its been so many years and I just can't hide it. Its been a true burden hiding it for this long. So, even if you are mad or hate me, I just must tell you." his voice was rising and falling, his eyes were wet and he refused to look at me

"You can tell me anything Hiei, we're friends, remember?" I said as softly as possible

"...promise me you won't tell anyone" he whispered, glancing at me, I nodded in affirmation and he sucked air in through his teeth then hastily said "you're important to me..." tears were shining in his eyes "...and you... you have to know... Kurama... Kurama, I'm in-like with you! Pleasedon'thateme!!" he shouted and burried his face in his hands and actually began to cry

I was shocked, my mouth was hanging open and so many thoughts raced through my head:  
He's 'in-like' with me? What does that mean? Oh my God! Does he mean 'in-love'? Is Hiei really? Does he really? What's that noise? Oh wait, he's crying. He's crying!? Is he really? Yes he is! But... wait... does he really love me? Maybe he doesn't know what love is. No, he understands. He wouldn't have said 'in-like' if he didn't. In-like, such a cute way to put it. Such a childish and adorable way. Does he mean to be cute? Is he sericous about all this? Now I can tell him I love him back! What will mother say? Are we going to tell Yusuke and the others?

Then I snapped back to my senses and looked around. He was still sitting on the couch, still crying. His sobs were adorable and interesting. It was like he was hic-upping, but it was so cute. He was squeezing his arms around himself in a pitiful attempt to comfort himself, his cheeks flushed and flooded with tears. His jaw was tightened and trembling as he bit his lip and tried his best not to cry. I wanted to hold him, but I was still over-come by the absolute cuteness at the site of him. Then, his mouth opened and his voice came out. It wasn't his regular voice, it wasn't even the voice from before. Every syllable trembled, his voice was like a wagon on a bumpy road, making crude turns and leaping up and then falling silent. After a few seconds of his speechless noises, the words he wanted to speak so desperatley finally ended their journey from his brain, to his trembling, little pink lips.

He said: "I'm s-sorry I'm s-sorry! B-but you d-d-don't got-ta l-look at m-m-me like th-th-that! I kn-know its dis-disgusting. A m-man sh-shouldn't l-l-lov--be in-in-like with a-not-another m-m-man! I'm s-sorry I'm s-sorry!" he sobbed and cried in ear-shattering, heart-broken wails

I got up from the easy chair and walked over to him, he drew his knees up to his chest and refused to look at me. I reached my hand over and touched his shoulder, but he pulled away. I realized the long pause I took to gather my thoughts had given him the wrong impression. He assumed my wide-eyed, open-mouthed look was not one of awwed shock, but one of utter disgust. I could not blame him, he's had a hard life. I realized that it took every once of courage in him to tell me all that, and my response was scilence. To Hiei, hard was not rushing a plethera of demons, and scared was not being cornered by the enemy or on the verge of death. To Hiei, hard was telling people how he felt, and scared was every thought that rushed into his head each depicting scenarios more worse than the one before it. None of that was an assumption, just the facts I learned from being his friend all these years.

"Hey, hey, hey" I whispered into his ear "Its alright, I'm not mad or upset. I don't hate you."

He looked at me, his eyes red and puffy, his thin lips trembling and bleeding from the pressure applied from his front teeth. He sniffled, wiped his eyes with the back of his fist, "...M-me-mean it-t?" he stammered timidly

"Yes, Hiei, I love you too" I said and reached over pulling his little, trembling body into my arms, up onto my lap. He sat their a moment his mussels tense, this position new and scary to him. I cradled him close, and after a few seconds he relaxed and snuggled closer to me. Wrapping his little arms around my waist. I held him close, he started to cry again and burried his face in my shirt "Hey there, it's alright. Everything will be alright. Don't cry sweeti, don't cry... my little fire-baby" I whispered

He hugged me tighter " 'Rramma!" he sobbed

I smiled "Its okay, you aren't still sad, are you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Th-thank you! Thank you s-so m-m-much!" he wept and squeezed my waist tighter "I l-l-ov- I'm in-like with you."

End flashback (Normal POV):  
Kurama squeezed the smaller frame tighter and leaned his face into the bushy black hair. Hiei was still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling. The taller man was being tempted by sleep, but he didn't want to close his eyes and miss seeing Hiei so calm and carefree. He didn't want to miss a second of this rare opportunity which would change when the sun rose. And finally as sleep took him his last image was of the little kumari, one hand held tightly in the other, this way the Fox was sure his fire-baby would be there when he woke-up.

* * *

**I think this turned out really well. It is a one-shot. That means there won't be anymore to it. Thank you and please make sure to R&R**


End file.
